1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnostic or analysis device for vehicles, and more particularly to a diagnostic or analysis device including an improved and simplified structure or configuration for allowing the user or worker to easily and quickly and readily and effectively diagnose or analyze different parameters of the vehicular engine or air conditioning system of the vehicles, or to identify one or more malfunctions in a locomotive air compressing system and for repairing the locomotive air compressing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conducting an analysis of a vehicular engine, it is common to analyze a number of different parameters with a collection of different meters to perform the various analyses, such as the volt/ohm meter, the primary tacho/dwell meter, the secondary tachometer, the DC current meter, the thermometer, and the pressure meter, etc. This is expensive because the workers have to purchase the entirety of a number of different meters. But, there is much circuitry in common among the various meters.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,130 to Goss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,356 to Ellingen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,444 to Johnson, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,200 to Leonida disclose several of the typical diagnostic or analysis device for vehicles, particularly for diagnosing or analyzing different parameters of the vehicular engine, air conditioning system, etc. of the vehicles, or for identifying one or more malfunctions in a locomotive air compressing system.
However, the typical diagnostic or analysis devices for diagnosing or analyzing the vehicular engine, air conditioning system, etc. of the vehicles may not be easily used to diagnose or analyze different parameters of the vehicular engine, air conditioning system, etc. of the vehicles, or to identify one or more malfunctions in a locomotive air compressing system.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional diagnostic or analysis devices.